Al mejor padre
by Nitta Rawr
Summary: Akira recuerda, con una punzada, al ver la foto enmarcada que tiene con su padre y los sentimientos no tardan en invadirla.


**Disclaimer:** Tokyo Ghoul NO me pertenece es de Sui Ishida. La imagen tampoco me pertenece.

**Advertencias:** ¡Spoiler! Del manga. Cuidado que muerde.

**Notas**: Esto yo lo había escrito antes de que terminara el manga (cuando iba al día, ya saben) pero no lo había subido por falta de tiempo y pereza, así que ahora me he decidido a subirlo. Ah, claro, además de que tuve que superer la depresión post-final y todo eso. Es algo corto, pero bueno.

* * *

><p><strong>—<strong>Al mejor padre—

Lo primero que Akira escucha cuando abre la puerta de su apartamento es el maullido de María Stela. En medio del espacio que hay entre la puerta y el marco de ésta ve entonces a su preciada gata de pelaje largo y sedoso, con su porte elegante y mirada inteligente. Se encuentra bien sentada mientras la observaba largamente, dando la impresión que la está escaneando con esos ojos brillantes que posee y caracteriza a todos los felinos.

—Estoy en casa —murmura al mismo tiempo que cierra la puerta tras de sí y mientras tanto se quita los zapatos lentamente para dejarlos de manera ordenada junto a la entrada. En todo ese largo proceso María Stela no ha movido un solo músculo de su posición.

Otro maullido le responde y Akira piensa (además de que _desea_ pensar) que es un: «Bienvenida». Como cuando uno no vive sola en un departamento y tiene quién te espere en casa todos los días, tal vez una pareja (aunque sería más pérdida de tiempo) o una familia…

Deja las llaves en su lugar y se encamina a cambiarse de ropa, seguida de cerca por la gata que parece no querer alejarse de ella mientras se mantenga en el departamento, algo completamente normal sí se piensa que está todo el día sola y a veces más porque le toca trabajar de noche. Akira piensa todo eso mientras ingresa a su habitación y en el justo momento en que se encuentra cambiándose de ropa su mirada se posa en la foto enmarcada que tiene con su padre. Al instante se queda helada en su lugar mientras lucha contra las tremendas ganas de llorar que la inundan.

Realmente, realmente lo añoraba mucho. Siempre fue un padre excelente porque dio todo por ella, hacía cualquier petición aun cuando estaba ocupado con su trabajo de investigador (el cual admiraba desde pequeña. Quería ser como él y su difunta madre); la acompañaba a comprar ropa interior (siendo incómodo para un padre porque además tenía que soportar las miradas desconcertadas de las demás mujeres), le hacía bellas trenzas cuando salía al colegio y la peinaba con delicadeza para no lastimarla, como si su cabello fuera de seda, iba a sus actividades de la escuela y a cada cosa que pedía respondía con un «Sí» y una sonrisa. No lo dudaba ni dos segundos.

Era un gran padre…

El mejor del mundo.

Y "era" porque ya no estaba con ella (—Por favor, papá, por favor no te vayas. No me dejas sola aquí. Por favor, papi, quédate conmigo. No quiero estar sola. No puedo pensar en vivir sin ti). Se había ido de esa tierra y la había dejado a su suerte. No había podido cumplir su cometido y la herida que había generado su partida todavía ni si quiera daba ademán de cerrarse, por eso mismo cuando observaba fotos de él se sentía como si le estrujaran el corazón. Nada podía compararse a eso, el dolor físico no era nada, ¿qué era algo así en comparación con la pérdida de la figura que más adoras en esta vida? Su padre no estaba, el investigador se había ido y ella ni si quiera estuvo ahí para presenciar su muerte, oír sus últimas palabras. No había estado cuando cayó en la batalla.

Su padre había abandonado ese mundo.

«Todo por culpa de Amon», pensó con el ceño tan fruncido que llegó a doler y la mirada completamente nublada en aquel sentimiento que se apoderaba de su pecho con ardor. «Lo odio más que a cualquiera. Asesinó a mi padre. Es peor que un _ghoul. _No puede llamarse a sí mismo un investigador».

Fue como un _puf._

Akira de pronto recordó la mirada nerviosa de ese sujeto y su siempre disposición para hacer cualquier cosa (daba la impresión de ser bueno además de un grandísimo idiota). Amon con su porte alto, con espalda ancha y músculos bien tonificados resultado de los ejercicios que a diario practicaba para ser más fuerte porque así era él, trabajaba duro hasta el final («Igual que mi padre», pensó con una punzada). Casi siempre la invitaba a perder el tiempo después del trabajo a algún restaurante para una comida innecesaria después de las ocho, sabiendo que ella cuidaba estrictamente su dieta que tenía una regla de oro en cuanto a los horarios de comida. Además Amon la trataba siempre con tanta confianza, como si la conociera o dando la impresión de que deseaba hacerlo.

—Lo odio —siseó recordando su sonrisa ridícula.

La tumba de su padre adornada por las flores que ella y él le llevaban todas las semanas se interponía en su mente, creando sentimientos opuestos en su pecho, aunque su cerebro tenía bien claro cómo tratar con ese asesino.

María Stela lanzó un maullido y Akira se dio cuenta, por la alteración de su corazón, que se engañaba a sí misma respecto a esa clase de sentimientos. No podía culpar a Amon de la muerte de su padre porque ella misma había visto el arrepentimiento en sus ojos, aunque había intentado con todas sus energías hacerlo desde el primer momento en que lo vio con el tiempo le fue imposible seguir manteniendo el rencor. No lo odiaba aun con todas las razones que tenía para hacerlo. No podía odiarlo, seguramente era lo contario al odio y eso la asustaba en gran medida.

No lo odiaba para nada y aquello la aterraba porque sentía que le estaba fallando a su padre, que lo estaba traicionando. Al único hombre que había podido amar ya no estaba con ella.

«Lo siento, papá» pensó una vez más mirando la foto de ambos pero esta vez con arrepentimiento.

Akira _siempre, _toda su vida se lamentaría sobre que debió haberle dicho más veces "Te amo" porque una vez las personas se van, no vuelven y es imposible hacerles o comprender los sentimientos hacia ellos, pero ahora ya era muy tarde.


End file.
